


Hey, I like your red hoodie

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [19]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun invites sunggyu to his football match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I like your red hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> umm, this is for momo, i'm not sure if this is okay but hopefully you'll like it ❤ ily  
> (also, and just because i feel like clarifying this, woohyun is 16 here)

“Woohyun, for fuck's sake, calm down.”

 _How am I going to calm down_ , he thinks, ignoring his friend, Myungsoo, patting his shoulder, trying to reassure him. He has many reasons to be nervous. First of all, he has his first important football match with the local team that afternoon; and what is even worse, Sunggyu is going to watch them.

The thought of Sunggyu going to the pitch just to watch him play makes him feel anxious again. What if he falls and breaks his legs, what if he embarrass himself in front of him, what if he ends up looking like a complete failure.

The palm of his hands begin sweating and he feels dizzy.

“I shouldn't have invited him.” he says, hyperventilating. “It was a mistake.”

Myungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Nothing that you can stop from happening now.”

“I can tell him the match has been cancelled, can't I?”

“No.” Myungsoo shakes his head, and looks at Woohyun as if he was stupid. “What are you gonna tell him when he finds out that it hasn't been cancelled, then.”

Woohyun remains silent for a while.

“You don't understand.” he says, whimpering. “Sunggyu is – he's a senior, you know? But he's just so mature even though he's 17. And his eyes are so pretty, and have you seen his smi-”

“Oh, shut up.” Myungsoo gets up from the bench and shakes the dust off his pants. “I've heard enough of Sunggyu in the past months. Just ask him out, dude.”

“W-What, no.” Woohyun opens his eyes, horrified. “How could I d- yah Myungsoo, where are you going!? Don't leave without me!! Hey!”

 

 

****

 

“Hello.”

_Jesus._

“H-Hi.” Woohyun swings on his toes, looking at Sunggyu. He's wearing a red hoodie which covers his head and he thinks it should be forbbiden because honestly – is it even allowed to be that cute. “You came.”

“Of course.” Sunggyu smiles, patting Woohyun's head, and he feels his knees getting weaker. “Like I'd miss this.”

Woohyun is not one to be nervous before matches because he knows he's good. When he enters the pitch there's nothing but the ball and him – and that's all the matters. Well, it was until Sunggyu meddled in.

Woohyun sets a goal. If I score more than three goals, I'll ask Sunggyu out. Their rivals are quite hard so it's not like they had many chances to win.

 

Woohyun scores five goals and he thinks he's fucked up. Sunggyu approaches him a few minutes after the match is over, when he's all sweaty and probably smells bad. Seriously, who thought inviting Sunggyu would be a nice idea.

“You're so good.” Sunggyu says, and his eyes turning into crescents, which ties Woohyun's stomach in knots.

“Thank you.” he answers, a bit out of breath. He has been running for 90 minutes anyways.

“So....”

“So.”

There is an awkward silence between them, Woohyun takes the chance to look at Sunggyu carefully, appreciating every little detail of his face.

“Wanna go and watch a film after I have showered?”

Sunggyu opens his mouth in a perfect 'o', obviously not expecting that turn of events.

“Yeah.” he agrees, nodding, and Woohyun's heart skip a beat.

 

Woohyun is sure he has never showered so fast in his life before. It only took 10 minutes to be completely ready, even though he had to wear the same pants he wore during the match because he had forgotten to bring a new pair.

Sunggyu is waiting for him sitting on the stands, legs folded and eyes fixed on the screen of his phone. Woohyun can spot his fringe under the hoodie.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Sunggyu stands up, smiling. “That was fast.”

Woohyun nods and they stand in front of each other for a few minutes more, awkwardly.

“I've just realized we don't have money to go to the cinema.” Sunggyu speaks up, laughing softly. “At least I don't.”

“Shit.” Woohyun mumbles, cursing internally. That was true. “I'm sorry. Shall we do something else?”

“Do you know the school bus is always empty at this hour? Maybe we could watch the film in my phone there. The seats are quite comfortable.”

Woohyun thinks about being alone in such a narrow space with Sunggyu and his heart starts racing.

“Okay.”

The bus is quite close to the football pitch, and since the door are always opened, they have no trouble getting inside. After a few stumbles, they manage to fit in the seats of the back, shoulders brushing.

“Do you have any idea for the film?” Sunggyu asks, turning his head to look at Woohyun, who licks his lips.

“I like your red hoodie.” he says, instead, and Sunggyu looks confused.

Woohyun is not sure what possessed him, but he gathered the courage to grab Sunggyu's drawstrings and pulls him closer, until their lips clash together in a short peck.

He retreats quickly, looking away, but catches a glimpse of Sunggyu, whose cheeks are flushed and he is trying to hide his reddened face inside the hoodie.

Woohyun breathes in and moves closer, shyly interlocking their fingers.

“Let's watch Avatar.”

 

 


End file.
